Identical Twins!
by Vera115
Summary: Kise was about to faint. Midorima thought he was only hallucinating. Aomine was gaping! Murasakibara dropped his bags of chips. And Akashi was grinning. All of them just couldn't believe what they saw! They just saw another Tetsuya Kuroko!
1. The arrival of the Unknown

Identical Twins?!

**Bold** + _Italic_ means_** English**_

A sentence with an apostrophe (') mark he/she is wondering or speaking inside his/her mind. .

A sentence with a quotation (") mark is the actual conversation between two or more people.

You following my directions?

I'm so sorry about my grammar. The thing is I'm not good with it and I'm trying my hardest to be good in it so please bare with it.

This is my first story ever written :") Enjoy!

* * *

Kise was about to faint. Midorima thought he was only hallucinating. Aomine was gaping! Murasakibara dropped his bags of chips. And Akashi was grinning. All of them just couldn't believe what they saw! They just saw another Tetsuya Kuroko!

* * *

**Tetsuya Kuroko's Room**

Tetsuya POV

"Good Morning #2" Tetsuya said while smiling softly to number 2, then his cell phone beeped. When he opened his mobile he saw that there were 10 missed calls and 20 unread messages.

_**'Tetsu! Where are you? I'm in Japan now.'**_

_**'Where are you? I've been waiting here in the airport for an hour and half now!' **_

_'__**Tetsu come here this instant D:!'**_

_**'Just to remind you I don't know how to use public transportation. I don't even know where our house is. And my bags are too heavy. So come here and help me.'**_

"Ara..." said Tetsuya while looking at his digital clock there was a stick note that is placed beside the clode that says's "Pick her up in the Airport. 5:15 A.M DO NOT BE LATE!". Sighing as he said" That person will surely be angry at me."

Tetsuya Kuroko woke up a bit late than he initially planned, it was already 7: 40 and he was supposed to pick someone in the airport. He fixed his light blue hair that he styles to his left. He has light blue emotionless eyes. Dressed in a simple with t-shirt and dark blue pants along with his favorite white with blue streaks shoes.

~~~~ Vera115~~~~

Kagami's POV (Apartment)

Kagami Taiga was eating his breakfast when he receive a message from his shadow that 'he won't be coming to school today' kagami was shock because Tetsuya wasn't the kind of student to miss school, let alone practice. Just when he was about to call Tetsuya his mobile phone ring. He saw the caller I.D and it was Alex that was calling him.

_**"Hey Alex?" **_Angrily said.

_"__**Whoa? Woke up in the wrong side of the bed Tiger**__?" _Alex jokingly said.

_**"No. I was about to do something but you interrupted me. Why did you call by the way?" **_Answered Kagami

_"__**Ah! Yeah. I'll just ask you if there was a someone who transferred to your school**__". _Alex asked

_**"As far as I know there weren't any transferees for this month. Why'd you asked?" **_Kagami answered.

_"__**Nothing much. Well that's all I wanted to know! So thanks for the time Tiger! MUAAAAH! **_Alex said as she quickly hangs up her mobile obviously trying to avoid Kagami's follow up question.

_"__**Oy! Alex! Damn I don't believe her".**_ Then Kagami saw that it was already 7:45._**"F*ck now I'm going to be late! That stupid Alex." **_Kagami cursed as he ran outside his apartment. While running he was sure that he had forgotten to do something.

~~~~Vera115~~~

Normal POV

Seirin High

"Ah! Kagami-Kun good morning!" Riko Aida the coach of Seirin Basket ball team greeted him along with Junpei Hyuga the captain of Seirin Basketball and Teppei Kiyoshi the former Ace of the team.

**"**Ara? 's Kuroko-Kun? Is he behind you?" Kiyoshi asked as he looks behind Kagami.

"Ah. Kuroko said he won't be coming to school because he was supposed to fetch someone in the airport". Kagami answered neutrally.

Curiosity took over Hyuga and then."Ahh. So who's he gonna fetch there?" Hyuga asked him.

Then it hit Kagami! (FINALLY)

_'That question was supposedly my question to him this morning! Damn!'. _Kagami thought as realization hit him. "Kagami-kun?" Riko said while waving his hands infont of Kagami's face."So did you asked who's he gonna fetch?" Riko reapeted Hyuga's question. "Ah, Actually no. I kinda forgot". Kagami answered sheepishly. "I shouldn't have expected a decent answer." Hyuga mumbled under his breath. "*sigh*Baka-gami." Riko simply said. "Alright! We'll see you later at practice Kagami-kun!" Kiyoshi bubbly said while dragging the the annoyed coach and captain to their classroom.

_'I wonder who he will pick up in the airport. Parents? Relatives? Hmm'._ *sigh* "Nevermind.I'll just ask him tomorrow". Kagami mutter as he enters his class.

~~~~Vera115~~~~

Unknown POV

_**"Where the hell is Tetsu?" **_I said as I push the send button of my phone and glance at the airport's watch for the fifteen time.

_**'I already called him for like 10 times already but he didn't answer. And message him 20 times but he didn't reply. Seriously I've only been away for 4 years and he's treating me like this?'**_

My stomach grumble for the 5th time this morning, which wouldn't be hungry if you arrived at 5:00 a.m, though I did, ate the dishes that were serving in the plane. But I'm still hungry. I was about to stand and buy a bar of chocolate when I saw the person I was waiting for.

"_**HEY**_!" I yelled at him the moment he was in front of me. "I_** told you to pick me by 5:15 not 8:20 in the morning! You made me wait for 3 hours**_" I said while sulking. He didn't change a bit. He still has that emotionless expression of his.

"I'm sorry I kinda wake up late" Tetsu said while smiling a little. "And please, stop speaking in English, your already in Japan, not in America."

"Hehehe. I can't help it. My tongue is used to speaking in English. But of course I still know how to speak Japanese." I said. "Do you not have classes?" I asked seeing him dress casually. "And what is your height?" I asked demandingly

"I have but I decided not to attend". He answered my question with his usual dead pan expression. "I'm 168 cm".. "Hmm. You said your bags are heavy? Where are they?" He questions me while looking for my bags.

"Oh! Here!" As I tossed him my backpack with a smirk plastered on my ! For Christ sake! Were both sixteen and we still have the same height. This is so not fair -_-

"I remembered you said BAGS." he said as well as emphazing the word bags. "I didn't realize a single Jansport mini backpack that contains your wallet, phone, a Mini DSLR and a vanity kit would be too heavy." he sarcastically said.

"HEHE. Let's go home Tetsu. Oh by the way! Let's go shopping today! I did'nt bring any of my clothes. And no for an answer is not acceptable" I said without even listening to Tetsu's answer.

~~~ Vera115~~~

Tetsuya POV

I reached the airport at 8:20 am. A bit late actually. I was told to arrive here by 5:15 but it was too early I couldn't manage myself to wake up that early.

_**"Hey" **_that person yelled ._**"I told you to pick me by 5:15 not 8:20 in the morning! You made me wait for 3 hours**_" that person said while sulking. This person will never change. Still as hot headed as before.

"I'm sorry I kinda wake up late" I said while sheepishly smiling (a little). "And please, stop speaking in English, your already in Japan, not in America."

"Hehehe. I can't help it. My tongue is used to speaking in English. But of course I still know how to speak Japanese." She answered. "Do you not have classes?"She asked me, maybe because of my clothing today. "And what is your height?" She asked demandingly

"I have but I decided not to attend". I answered her question with my usual dead pan expression. "I'm 168 cm". But in the inside I am really happy to know that we still have the same height I don't want to be outgrown. "Hmm. You said your bags are heavy? Where are they?" I asked.

"Oh! Here!" As I catch the bag that she tossed I saw the smirk that was plastered on her face.

"I remembered you said BAGS." I said While emphazing the word bags. "I didn't realize a single Jansport mini backpack that contains your wallet, phone, a Mini DSLR and a vanity kit would be too heavy" I sarcastically said as I sigh, good thing I catch her bag.

"HEHE. Let's go home Tetsu. Oh by the way! Let's go shopping today! I didn't bring any of my clothes. And no for an answer is not acceptable" She didn't even listen to my complains.

~~~ Vera115~~~

**Kuroko Residence**

Normal POV

"WOW! This place is still the same!" I said as I observe the living room. Nothing much change everything was still the same including the familiar figure walking towards our direction. "Serina-san!" I happily called her name.

"Waaah. You haven't change. Still as beautiful as ever" Serina-san complimented me. "Did you eat lunch already? Come. Let's go to the kitchen I know you missed Japanese food so much. Tetsu, please leave your basketball ball there and come and eat with us." Serina-san said.

"Hai" Tetsu replied while mumbling something inaudible while putting the ball in the corner of the wall..

They were eating Nikujaga [Nikujaga is a popular dish of home style cooking made of meat (niku) and potatoes (jagaimo)], Okonomiyaki [Okonomiyaki is a mix between pizza and pancake. Various ingredients such as seafood, vegetables and meat can be mixed with the dough and placed on the okonomiyaki as topping.]With Onigiri [Onigiri are rice balls made of cooked rice and usually wrapped in nori seaweed.]And Vanilla Milk Shake for lunch (which Serna-san make)

Lunch ended and Tetsu told serina-san that they will go shopping. And Serina-san allowed both of them to go shopping but they should go home before dinner.

~~~ Vera115~~~

* * *

Yey! So the first chapter of Identical Twins is done :D Hope you readers like it and by showing you like it please read and review :D  
Sorry for the gramatical errors and spelling mistakes.

So thats all for now. I have to help my folks clean up the mess that the Northerneast Monsoon did it was almost like a typhoon. *sigh* Byeeee everybody :)

Vera115

~~Signing off :D~~


	2. 1 out of 6 of the GoM

Chapter 2

**Mall **

Unknown POV

As we enter the mall I can see Tetsu's annoyed look though his usual emotionless expression is plastered on his face. He was never a big fan of shopping, especially if it's me that's he accompanying. The truth is I'm not much of a shopaholic I prefer simple clothes actually. But I just really love to see an annoyed 's really a sight to see!

"Tetsu! Let's look inside that shop." I said while grinning and also dragging the annoyed person beside me.

"You should go on your own. I do not like the look of shop." He replied. I did the what-do-you-mean look. Then he pointed his pointing finger at the shop then "Ohhh"( I said in an inaudible voice) that's the time that I realize that the shop is quite girly, with pink wall, the colors of the clothes are pink too and the - ALRIGHT IT IS GIRLY but damn! I really like the clothes that the mannequin is wearing.

"But you ha- EH? Damn! Where did he go?" I said as I scan the vicinity. "Damn he used his misdirection to escape" I curse. to think of it I've been cursing a lot today. I fished out my phone and speed dialed Tetsu's number. Then to my horror the girl I hated the most answered the call and said " Sorry you do not have enough prepaid credits left in your account to make a call, please reload immediately to make a call. Thank You." Damn! Why now? Hmph! Guess I have to find him myself.

**Vera115**

Tetsuya POV

As we entered the mall I could feel that this stubborn person is excited, well it's been a while since we go together here at the most annoying place in the planet namely the mall. I am not sure why I hate this place I just really don't like to come here.

"Tetsu! Let's look inside that shop" The stubborn one said grinning like an idiot while dragging me towards that shop.

"You should go on your own. I do not like the look of shop." I answered making her do the what-do-you-mean look then I pointed my pointing finger at the shop. Then I heard two students talking "there's this new fast food restaurant here, let's eat there they said they have a delicious vanilla milk shake there." "What's the name of the restaurant?" It's Maji Burger"

Without any second thoughts I left her and go to Maji Burgers to buy my favorite drink.

* * *

**Kaijo High**

Normal POV

"Ahh"A Certain blond haired teen said while looking at the azure colored sky. This blonds name is Kise Ryota. He works as a model so since he works as a model his height is 189 cm, and he has pretty face that makes all the girls squeal. He has a medium long hair and he has a piercing in his left ear. (*Is piercing even allowed at school? Oh well :D*)

"Oy! Kise!" Yelled a short spiky haired captain of his. His name is Kasamatsu Yukio. He is Kaijo's captain and the point guard of the team.

"Ah! Senpai." Kise said while waving his hand to Kasamatsu's direction as if he couldn't see him.

Kasamatsu annoyed by the way that Kise is waving at him run and kicks Kise on the back and scolds him not to wave like that.

"Sorry. Sorry. Hehe. Kasamatsu-Senpai want to come with me to Tokyo Mall after school?" Kise asked playfully.

"No" Kasamatsu immediately said.

"Why senpai? We'll not take long. I promise. I'll just buy some sport equipment. And besides I need protection! AW! Why did you hit me?" Kise said while rubbing his head

"I am not your body guard!" he said then sigh " Well also need to buy some equipments, but why in Tokyo we have a mall here why bother travel that long just to buy some sports equipment?" Kasamatsu asked to the blond.

" Well the shop that I like is in Tokyo Mall and I don't like the mall here in Kanagawa" Kise answered. "Well then I'll see you after school sempai" Kise said as he run towards his class.

**Vera115  
**

**After School**

Kise POV

'Heh. I can skip practice today and go to mall I wonder if I will be able to see some of my old team mates there' I wondered then I saw Kasamatsu sempai wearing a blue shirt along with a dark pants and a black rubber shoes .

"Senpai! Over here!" I said as I wave at Sempai but not like this morning I don't want to be kicked in the back again.

"Oy. Let's go." Sempai said and he is completely ignoring me.

Kasamatsu POV

`There's the waving again, but not like last time'. Kasamatsu thought. "Let's go" I said and completely ignored him. I don't want to miss the train.

* * *

**Faaaast Forwaaaard!**

Mall

Normal POV

Kise and Kasamatsu arrived at mall. (*they arrived after Tetsuya used his misdirection to buy milkshake*)

"Sempai, the shops on the 4rd floor" Kise said to Kasamatsu who feels like a lost puppy.

"This mall looks bigger that before. " Kasamatsu said with an amused tone.

Sempai! A mall doesn't grow big. When was the last time you came here? Kise said in an amused tone like an oblivious one.

I don't remember. Never mind that lets just go. Kasamatsu said as he proceeds to the elevator. While Kise followed him from behind. Kise was wearing his Rayban shades as a disguise to hide his perfect face.

Meanwhile

Unknown POV

"_**Okaaaay**_". I said as I look for a map. I literally feel like a lost puppy. 'Don't they have a map here or something. Because I'm certainly lost.'

"Tetsu, Tetsu please call me" I said in wishing kind of way. Then on cue my phone rang! I fished it out emmidiatelly and said. " Tetsu! Where the hell are you? Don't you know that if I got lost and got kidnap and got rape and got killed and got abandon I will seriously curse you or " I said in a panic voice (* I mean who wouldn't?*) before I was cut off from talking when he hang his phone.

After 5 minutes he called again.

"Have you calmed down now?" He asked. "Yes"*inhaled and exhale* "I'm sorry if I over reacted, I was just, just scared. You know I don't know how to go home by myself it would be alright if were in America I know that place well you could even blind fold me. I'm so sorry. Forgiven me?" I asked for pity. "Yes. You are forgiven. By the way I'm at the 5th floor. What floor are you now? I came back at that shop but you were gone. He asked though I couldn't see him I know that he's worried sick. "I'm near this CD and DVD store. I think I'm on the 2nd floor though I'm not sure. I'm not there because I am looking for you. Please don't use your misdirection. Did you know I looked stupid back there, I was talking to myself." I said then childishly pout.

"Alright I'll wait for you here. I'm in a fast food restaurant I'll message you the place. Bye" Then he hang up. Then my phone beep "Maji Burger. 5th floor" is the content of the . 5th floor huh. Now I have to find the elevator. I spotted the elevator but it has a sign on it that says "all elevators are out of order please use the stairs or the escalators" What a wonderful day this is. I said as I looked for the escalator. No way in hell I will take the stairs. That's only for training.

**Vera115**

Tetsuya POV

I went back at the shop but I didn't find her there. I am starting to get worried. I went back to Maji Burger and called her. In the first ring there was already an answered and I feel like I am being shot by a machine gun. Then I hung up on her.

After 5 minutes.

"Have you calm down now?" I asked. "Yes" she answer as she inhaled and exhaled she always does that when she gets a mild panic attack "I'm sorry if I over reacted, I was just, just scared. You know I don't know how to go home by myself it would be alright if were in America I know that place well you could even blind fold me. I'm so sorry. Forgiven?" She asked clearly asking for pity. "Yes. Your forgiven. By the way I'm at the 5th floor. What floor are you now? I came back at that shop but you were gone. I asked. I am also feeling a little guilty for leaving her there. "I'm near this CD and DVD store. I think I'm on the 2nd floor though I'm not sure. I'm not there because I am looking for you. Please don't use your misdirection. Did you know I looked stupid back there, I was talking to myself." She answer clearly pouting

"Alright I'll wait for you here. I'm in a fast food restaurant I'll message you the place. Bye" Then I hang the phone and message her the place "Maji Burger 5th floor". Now I'll wait.

Normal POV

Kise and kasamatsu just finished shopping for equipments. It took longer that expected because the Kaijo coach asked them to buy some towels, basketball balls, and an extra ring and some other things too.

"Oy! Kise carry those 2 bags lefts." Kasamatsu ordered Kise.

"But! Sempai! I'm already carrying 2 bags!" Kise said as he whine and while showing Kasamatsu the 2 bags that he was carrying.

"We're on the same page. I'm also carrying 2 bags. Now let's go! And don't drop those bags. Kasamatsu said to pouting Kise.

When Kise was about to follow Kasamatsu He saw someone. A shade of light blue hair, he was assuming that it was his Kurokocchi. But how wrong he was! (Well kind of :D )

The person has the same features as his Kurokocchi, same height, skin color, same dead pan light blue eyes, and same shade of hair color except this person has longer hair that reach almost in the middle of her back.. AND IS WEARING A DARK BLUE DRESS THAT IS ABOVE HER KNEES WITH BLACK STOCKINGS AND DARK BLUE DOLL SHOES ALONG WITH A BLACK LEATHERED JACKET! Then a she approaches Kise he could feel his blood rising to his face. "Uhm. Can I ask you something. Do you-OH MY GOD! Are you alright" She said as she pulled Kise's arm because he was about to collapse or almost faint.

"Kise. Oy! Are you alright?" He run towards Kise's direction clearly forgetting the bags tha he was carrying. He asked Kise but didn't get any answer so he asked the girl. As Kasamatsu was beside the girl and asked her (but he is still looking at her). Then he finally decided to look at the girl. Then he too was shocked. Because he saw Kuroko Tetsuya but in a girls clothings!

"Kuroko?" Kasamatsu said. "Yes. How do you –" she was cut short because Kise finally woke up. "Kurokocchi?" Was the first thing that came out of Kise's mouth. "What? I'm so sorry but. Uhmm. I think I have to go. I'm so sorry" the girl stood up and bowed and run towards the different path they are to take.

" Kise are you alright" said Kasamatsu. Then Kise stood up as well and said. " We have to follow her." And with that Kise carried his bags and run towards the path that the girl took. " Love at first site" Kasamatsu mumbled as he saw a blush on Kise's face. ( you know like a tomato color xD )

**Vera115**

Kise POV

"Oy! Kise carry those 2 bags lefts." Kasamatsu-Sempai ordered me.

"But! Sempai! I'm already carrying 2 bags!" I said as I whine and showing Kasamatsu-sempai the 2 bags that I was carrying.

"We're on the same page. I'm also carrying 2 bags. Now let's go! And don't drop those bags. Kasamatsu-Sempai to me.

When I was about to follow Kasamatsu-sempai I saw someone. A shade of light blue hair, I was 100% sure Kurokocchi because light blue is a rare color.

The person has the same features as Kurokocchi, same height, skin color, same dead pan light blue eyes, and same shade of hair color except that person has a long hair that reach almost in the middle of her back.. AND IS WEARING A DARK BLUE DRESS THAT IS ABOVE HER KNEES WITH BLACK STOCKINGS AND DARK BLUE DOLL SHOES ALONG WITH A BLACK LEATHERED JACKET! She probably noticed me looking at her and she approached me! I could feel my blood rising to my face. Then before I could utter a single word she beat me to it. "Uhm. Can I ask you something. Do you-OH MY GOD! Are you alright!" She said. After that everything went black.

"Kise. Oy! Are you alright?" I could hear sempai calling me. "Kuroko?" Kasamatsu said. "Yes. How do you –" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because I said "Kurokocchi?" "What?" She asked puzzlely "I'm so sorry but. Uhmm. I think I have to go. I'm so sorry" She stood up and bowed and run towards the different path we are to take.

" Kise are you alright" asked sempai. Then I didn't know what came into me and I hastily stood up as well and said. " We have to follow her." And with that I carried the bags and run towards the path that the girl took. But as I was following her I could feel my heart beating faster than my normal heart beat, and I somehow feel my face is kind of warm what does this mean?

**Vera115**

Unknown POV

As I was looking for the escalator I saw model! He has a blond hair and though I can't see his eyes because of his Rayban shades I can say that his pretty handsome. And I think I've seen this guy before. He was looking at me weirdly like he's about to faint or something and somehow like he's seen a ghost! I couldn't help to get curious and I walk towards his direction, I also need to ask direction so let's give it a try! And he was turning red! I found that amusing and in the inside of my mind I was smiling. Then before he could utter a single word I beat him to it. "Uhm. Can I ask you something. Do you-OH MY GOD! Are you alright" I said. He was about to hit his head on the floor. Good thing I grab his arms in time If I didn't argh I don't want to see blood.

"Kise. Oy! Are you alright?" His companion I presume he has a spiky black hair. "Kuroko?" Spiky said. "Yes. How do you –" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because the blond woke up and said "Kurokocchi?" "What?" I asked what the hell? Who's Kurokocchi then I couldn't help but to panic "I'm so sorry but. Uhmm. I think I have to go. I'm so sorry" I stood up and bowed and run away those two strangers. I just disobeyed my parents. They said don't talk to strangers. But couldn't help it, especially if it's a handsome stanger.

* * *

Chapter 2 done!

I know this chapter is a little bit boring. Especially at the beginning but I think it was okay in the last part. Don't ya think so? ;)

So I read your reviews and:

Serina-san is the head of household of the Kuroko's. Sorry if you got confused of Serina-san. You will find out more about her in the coming chapters. :D

AND! OH MY GOODNESS! I think I can feel something! Kiseeeee! HEHEHE

So thank you so much for the reviews.  
Please don't be shy to ask me if you don't understand a sentence or anything.

And I think I wouldn't be able to update for a while, my exams are nearing and I really need to study especially in chemistry sooooo. That's all for now. But I'll update on August 18. Okaaay. Byeeee :))

~Vera115

signing off :D


	3. 2 down 3 to go!

**Bold** + _Italic_ means_** English**_

A sentence with an apostrophe (') mark he/she is wondering or speaking inside his/her mind. .

A sentence with a quotation (") mark is the actual conversation between two or more people.

Thank you so much for your sincere and honest reviews you guys are amazing!

So without any further a do this is "Identical Twins" Third Chapter "2 down 3 to go"_  
_

* * *

**Who would think of that just to find an Antique Music box for next week's lucky item Midorima and Takao had to be frightened to death. Even though they almost collapse they did met a person that will be part of Midorima Shintaro's life.**

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Shin-chan!" Takao called his self-proclaimed best friend/seatmate/teammate "Let's go to this shop" Takao said while showing a flier to Midorima.

"And why should I go with you?" Midorima asked whilst reading a book and looking reserved as always.

"Well I know that you need your lucky item for next week. Right?" this time Takao finally caught Midorima's full attention. "And" Midorima said as he is waiting for Takao to continue what he is saying. "I know a place where we can find that lucky weird thing of yours!" Takao said while grinning like a Cheshire cat. "There not weird, their lucky items *sigh* alright I'll come with you. When are we going?" Midorima asked still not taking his eyes off the book that he was reading. "How about this afternoon? What do you think?" Takao said immediately. "We can't. We have practice this afternoon and besides- " "Alright Shin-chan this afternoon it is." Takao Immediately cut off Midorima's words. Midorima was about to say something to Takao about refusing to go there this afternoon when their teacher arrived.

**End of flash Back**

So here there are in front of an Antique shop. Since Midorima's lucky item for next week is an antique music box. Here they have to find it by themselves since the owner of the shop is an old lady in her mid-80 something.

"Shin-chan don't frown you'll get wrinkles" Takao told the frowning Midorima. Who wouldn't since you have to find that music box in mountain of different boxes and there is sign board hanging there that says "break one then you will suffer a millennium of bad luck!" well since shutokus's ace is the superstitous type he just couldn't help to get scared of the sign.

"Excuse me" they heard a shaking old voice but they can't seem to find the owner of it. Just when they both looked at the shop door they saw the old lady standing, both of them just could feel a cold air pass them. And in front of them they just couldn't believe what they are seeing because a real life Sadako is standing in front of them! the fact that the old lady was clad in a white dress with long loose sleeves and she a long hair that cover her half of her face didn't much help.

"Ahhh! Ghost! Ouch! Shin-chan why did you wacked me with that thing? And where did you even get that? He asked. When you take a good look at Takao he was so pale he can collapse he was even paler that tetsuya!. Midorima is currently in possession a baseball bat an antique one to be exact.

"Young one I believe this is the one that you are looking for." The old lady has the music box that Midorima is looking for and the box simply looks beautiful. "This Music box is made from the 'Alishan Sacred Tree' of Taiwan and the tree that is used is 3,000 years old would you buy it?" asked the lady while wiping the box with her sleeves. Then the old lady eyed Midorima "What is your sign my boy?" asked the old lady. Midorima couldn't help but to wonder why this lady is asking him this question suddenly.

"Cancer" Midorima replied. Then the old lady raise her brows and said "I will give this to you , for free. I believe that it will bring good luck to you dear boy. And you will meet someone today. _This person_ will have a big impact on your life." Midorima was about to open his mouth when Takao cut him of. "Why give it to him for free? Are you nuts? And who is this person that Shin-chan will meet? The old lady turned grim and walked towards Takao and when the old-lady was in front of him she said "my dear boy, you will take part in this too. And off you go and I believe you should be able meet her by the time you step foot outside this shop." The old lady then smiled and kicked them out of her shop (Literally)

"What was that?" Takao asked. Midorima just couldn't help but to feel that he has to give Takao the music box or he will regret it. "Takao, hold this for a while" He said to a already confused Takao which made him a lot more confuse. After he hand over the box to Takao. He collide with someone which cause them to fall from the floor. Him being the under and the one who bumped him at the top. He then thank his instuition. Good thing he gave his music box to Takao he would have gone nuts if it was destroyed.

* * *

The girl that Kise bumped earlier is currently running away from the blond. She just did'nt like the way that the blond lad looked at her, Kise was eyeing her from head to toe. Same goes for the spiky lad that he's with. Observing her like she's a fugitive. So she just couldn't help but to run away from them. "Oh no. I should have done some stretching in the house. Now my head is spinning." She was already out of breath and it didn't help that her head is starting to spin because of too much running. She then took a quick right and after that right she collide with someone and the impact of it was strong causing them both to fall with the situation being her a top of the person she bump with.

* * *

Kise slow down would you!" Kasamatsu told the running/walking Kise or both. They had been tracking the girl that they bump earlier. Kasamatsu had the feeling that the blond was in star struck when Kise was the girl. Well it was obvious since Kise was blushing the whole time. And until now there's still a tint of blush creeping in Kise's face.

"We can't we have to find her! I want to know her name!" Kise said to the now barely catching up Kasamatsu. 'plus I need to get her number' Kise thought to himself. He wanted to call his Kurokocchi to asked if he has a twin but for now that could wait. All he could think is that girl, that angel that he saw and is also the cause of making his heart beat like crazy. He then spotted a familiar shade of light blue hair.

* * *

"_**Ouch**_" The girl said. You could see Midorima blushing 10 shades to be exact! This is the first time that he had been so physically close to a girl which made his heart leap which is the first time for 16 years of living he had never felt this way before! minus Satsuki who is always clingy to the Generation of Miracles especially to Kuroko. Then he saw the familiarity of this girl to Kuroko. They both have light blue hair. Just when he is about to jump in conclusion he saw flash of light that is from a camera, Takao just took a picture of him and the girl in this posistion! He then mouthed Erase-it-or-forfeit-your-life to Takao. Then he shrieked and closed his phone immediately.

"Will you please get up now?" He said to the girl atop of him.

"_**Oh, I'm sorry**_." Said the girl in English, well there's no problem since he understands English, he could also speak but not fluently. Midorima could feel that she was feeling uncomfortable who wouldn't especially when his green eyes are observing her from head to toe. 'Am I hallucinating?' he thought to himself.

"Are you alright?" this time she said those word is Japanese and at the same time giving him a hand.

"Yes I'm fine and you?." Midorima answered passively. She then answered by nodding.

"Woahh! The old lady is right! You did meet someone and-" Takao didn't finish his words when he finally realize that the girl was similar to the "Phantom Sixth Member" that was their opponent last inter-high. Like really similar! Except that this is a girl! "Woah" Was the only thing that he could utter at that moment because he is in pure shock.

The girl sheepishly smiled and asked as she eyed the music box that Takao is holding" is that an Alyshun or Alishan Sacred tree?".

" yes" Midorima answered still eyeing the girl with his keen eyes.

"Wow that wood is said to be 3000 years old." She informed him. "Hmm" Midorima hum. "

And also-" her eyes widened and she said "Nice box you got there, I'm sorry on bumping you and I- bye" she then hasty bowed and run.

" You were so engrossed of her beauty shin-chan!You clearly forgot that I'm here I can't believe you." Takao said sulking "And was that just now Kuroko Tetsuya?"he asked in a confused tone.

"No. But he is a Kuroko" Midorima answered Takao's follow up question.

"Midorimacchi!" yelled the annoying voice that he will never forget, for 2 years his ear drums had been suffering. "

"What do you want Kise?" Midorima eye's were twitching. Midorima has many things that he dislikes and one of them is the blond that is now in front of him.

"Did you or did you not saw Kurokocchi's twin?! You did right? " Kise asked Midorima quickly.

"Yes I did. What about her". He asked then the blond grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the direction that she took.

"Damn it Kise where are you taking me? said the struggling Midorima. What's with Kise's action. Its even more annoying that usual.

"We have to find her." Was the only words that came out of Kise's mouth he didn't even bother to asked more questions, because he knows that his rival has arrived.

* * *

'Damn! When will that blond model leave me alone? He's been following me around (stalking to be exact.) and that 4-eyes is also weird. Argh! Forget about shopping I need to find Tetsu!' she thought to herself as she rake her hands to her light blue locks.

* * *

Haluu :D

Yay! Third chapter done!  
And Sorry for not updating on time and if the story is short. It was ALL beause I've been reading a lot of fanfics and I'm trying to change my way of writing. Because when I re-read the last chapter the scene where kise blush I read it 3 times and it was really a bother.

Soooo did you like the way how Midorima met her? If you do please review it will help me. A LOT :D And tell me what you think on my new way of wring this story was it better or worse?

#The tree thing it was true got it from this site all credits to it :D Read more at  plants/news-oldest-living-things-earth?image=8#o6cBd5EsusdV3uCU.99

_And In the future i want to publish these story:_

**VODKA AND WHISKY  
**

She didnt know that one night could change her life. Her dreams shattered just beause of two beverage they both took. That incident shouldn't had happened. As much as she didn't want to accept it she has too, she has to accept the fact that she is pregnant.

**It all started**

It all started that night when I met you in that club! It was because of those hypnothyzing eyes. That night in the hotel room. I want to forget everything but I simply can't. And it didn't much help that you are the co-owner of our company! It was all because of you it's all started by you!

See you guys!

**Vera115**

~signing off :D

Silverblueroses 8/19/12 . chapter 2


	4. An unexpected encounter at the Restroom

"Dai-chan! What looks good on me?" Momoi Satsuki asked his childhood friend with two dresses raise up. "This blue sleeveless dress or this pink half sleeve dress?"

The said Tan teen was trying his best not to scream his head out! He's been with Satsuki for 3 hours. And those 3 hours with her is hell to him!

"Satsuki! Just pick one! Or both! So we could get out of this hell". Aomine said then he received a slap in the arm and added. "I mean mall."

"Seriously Dai-chan! A woman needs to look her best. Which means I have to always look good because if ever I accidentally meet with Tetsu-kun I'll be in my best outfit."

Satsuki just kept on talking while Aomine was only looking at her with a bored look and all the words that Satsuki said was only gibberish to him.

"I'll just take both then!" Satsuki said.

"Finally! Go purchase that in the counter and I'll just go to the restroom. 'k?" Aoimine said to his pouting childhood friend. "Don't worry I wont leave you. Lets meet up outside the restroom got that?" Satsuki smiled and nodded at Aomine and proceed to the cashier.

The petite girl who has been running for a while has lost a lot of calories. Who wouldn't? If you have been running away from four strangers you will either feel in heaven or hell, but for her case she thinks that she is running away from four Grim Reapers, _handsome_ four grim reapers to be exact. :D

'Damn just because their cute doesn't mean I get to be too friendly and talk to them. I don't even know them.' She thought as he lets her feet take her to who-knows-where. Then suddenly she felt that nature was calling. She then found a restroom but she forgot to look at the sign it is for the male or female.

"Ahhh." Aomine mumbled. As he let the nature take him into a bliss (or to simply put it: PEE.)

Then the door open and he was shocked to see a girl! A GIRL in a boys restroom?! Who goes there especially if you're a girl!

The girl just walked fast towards the empty stool. Aomine was flabbergasted! He didn't even know what to do. He only gaped at the stool that the girl enter.

He finally recovered and murmured in a low voice "Tetsu?" Aomine is frenetic as he said his old light and best friends' name. He then heard a low _**"what the" **_and turned his head a round and the girl turned her gaze the other way much to Aomines' confusion. "What are you doing here in the girls restroom? And can you please put back your _thing _it's kind of distracting." She said stuttering a little and with a flushed looked in her face. Aomine was even more confused, he then looked at his _thing_ and hastily put it back and closed his zipper.

"Uhm sorry. "He answered while blushing a little and scratching his head. "And for your information this is the boys bathroom see" he said as he pointed the bowl that are standing at walls.

"OH. Sorry my mistake. I better go." She said with her head bowed. As she walked towards the door she could feel the tan teen eyes following her every step, which made her uncomfortable. She was about to turn the doorknob when she heard the voices that she's running away from. It was nearing the restroom and she didn't know why in the world she did that but she dragged Aomine towards the empty bathroom stool.

"Midorimacchi are you sure she went this way?" Kise said "But this place is a dead end. Only the male and the female restroom are here."

"I'm not sure though. There's so many people walking, we might have lost her .Well since we're here now we should use the restroom. " Midorima suggested as he adjusted his glasses.

As the four lads entered the restroom the two blunette are inside the stall quietly waiting for them to leave.

Aomine was sweating bullets (imaginary) because of their position. The unknown girl that looks a lot like her former light and best friend was standing at the toilet bowl whilst putting her left hand on Aomines mouth telling him to keep quiet and the right hand on his shoulder for support. While Aomine was holding her waist to keep her from falling. That's not the real reason while his sweating bullets; it was because of their body is close to each other and their face too. The distance was only like five inches.

The both of them felt there heart leap when somebody has tried to open the door of their stall.

"Mou, why is this stall not opening? "Kise said. He was trying to open the door.

"There's plenty of stalls. Use the other". Kasamatsu suggested.

"But I like this stall I use this every time I'm here in this mall." Kise answered with a pout. Which earned him a kicked in the side by Kasamatsu.

"That's very pathetic of you Kise."

"A-huh. "

"Demooo~"

"Lets just go out of here lets look for her in other places, we won't find her here anyway." Kasamatsu suggested.

"Yeah, it's too impossible for her to be here." Takao said as he made his way towards the door and the others followed suit.

When the four lads got out of the restroom. The Aomine opened the door and the girl went out too. She was about to walk towards the door but Aomine grab her wrist but in a manner that will hurt her. He studied her. From head to toe. Everything about her. Aomine couldn't help to cares her face, which made the girl take a step back. This was the first she had seen her face. His bestfriend had never mentioned anything that he has a twin.

She's really beautiful to tell you, she has the same hair as Tetsu, same eyes thought hers has _some _emotions in it, they also have the same height which is something he didn't missed. He knew ever since in middle school that gays, lesbians, straight, married or unmarried had tried in vain to catch Tetsu's attention. Might be because of his angelic face, Every body knew that Tetsu has a very angelic face, that's one reason why the Generation of Miracles protects him, but if you compare his sister and him her sister just nailed it (him too).

**Meanwhile at Maji Burger :D**

Tetsuya looked at his wrist watched and sigh. He's been waiting for his sister for quite a while. And he's growing tired. Not because of waiting. It's because he's been getting sit on by some strangers, who's clearly not seeing him.

* * *

REVIEW!

Hello dear readers! Its been a while and Its great to be back :D Sorry this chapter took a while to be uploaded. Sometimes I forgot the fact that I'm not just a reader now, I'm also an Author so I would like to apologize for that. And sorry if I still suck at grammar -_- I know it's already 2013. And still no improvement but nonetheless I hope you would like this chapter.

And by the way: Advance Happy Valentines to all lovers out there. And Happy Independence Day to all singles there. ( Like meeeeeeeeee!) Meheheheh ;)

-Vera115-

~signing off~


	5. I wont believe it!

**A/N: **Hello everybody! I'm back! Vera is back! And most likely will disappear again after updating Identical Twins :D meheheh. Well my reason is because I'm working. I have a summer job, though I'm not being paid. Yeaaah. My family is cheap, yes, I'm working for my family, though I can't really say that its really work. Maybe, helping was the right word. HAHAHA!

Do you know the swimming anime "FREE". Gosh! If you still don't know that search it in google! It'll make you fangirl. :"

Oh, whaleee. I wont keep you waiting, so I give you Identical Twins.

* * *

-Tatsuya,Himuro-

People stare in shock as I and a purple haired giant eating chips walk casually and clearly not paying attention to all of those gawking at us. Mainly because of the guy next to me attracts a lot of attention because of his humongous height. Well can't blame them, I had the same reaction when I first saw Atsushi but started to get used to it because there in the same team and he thinks Atsushi is a little kid with a loose screw.

"Ne~ Muro-chin, do you think they sell Melona (1) in here?" Murasakibara Atsushi asked while munching.

"Of course Atsushi, since Melona is really popular we can find it in the grocery. But before we go buy your Melona lets go find a jewelry store." Tatsuya Himuro said as he played at ring in his neck.

"Hmm. Why? What do you need there?"

"I'll just ask them to clean my necklace, it's starting to get rusty. Alright?"

"Okay Muro-chin." Murasakiba replied as he still enjoyed munching his chips. He never thought that it would be his last for this day.

I was surprise when I saw Atsushi drop his bag of chip, his mouth is parted in… shock? Maybe? His bored looking eyes were wide open like he's seeing something unbelievable. When I called for his name he didn't respond still looking at somewhere, I can't see it because of the crowd, but with Atsushi height he has no problem with it. Then after 5 minutes (I think) he finally recovered (maybe a little) he looked at me and said something that was hard for me to understand. All I could answer him was a "_**WHAT?"**_

"You heard me. I just saw Kuro-chin! I didn't know that he could something, something like that!" He pointed at one of the shops that have a mannequin wearing a dress.

"Are you sure Atsushi? Maybe you're just—aah! Put me down Atsushi."

"I won't until Muro-chin looks at Kuro-chin. I'm sure that I am not seeing other people." Atsushi said in a bit tad childish tone.

As Atsushi's carrying me I immediately saw a sky blue hair that reached in the middle of the back. Then I though maybe its just someone who has the same hair color as her but then it struck me that Kuroko is the only one I know who has that hair color! Then she turn to our direction (Atsushi also watching) that when I realize that, that is certainly Kuroko Tetsuya.

`-Murasakibara,Atsushi-

I started to panic after I had put Muro-chin down. I didn't know that our precious little phantom would be.. I can't say it! I wont even believe it! I quickly dialed the number of the only person that pop out of my mind. Aka-chin. But he's not answering, which is rare for him. Then I sent him a message saying. "Kuro-chin needs help! Something dreadful happened to him!" After I hit send Muro-chin told me that Kuro-chin is out of sight. I can't let anyone see him like that. He's far too cute and irresistable!

-Akashi,Seijuro-

I was rather dubious with Atsushi's has sent me. How can that be when the one and only Tetsuya Kuroko is been sitting for almost an hour now in one of the chairs while drinking his favorite Vanilla milk shake (he seems to be getting sit on frequently.) But not as stupidest as what Ryota, Shintaro, and Daiki has sent me. Saying that they had seen "another Tetsuya in a DRESS and with a LONG HAIR". I knew that Daiki and Ryota are both imbeciles but Shintaro too? Please. I just can't help but massage my temple because of these four I was a bit shock when I saw Tetsuya here in the mall. He doesn't even come here at all except for important matters like grocery shopping or anything that he thinks is important. Hmm. maybe I should just asked him myself about this other Tetsuya too.

* * *

A wild-goose chase has finally begun.

* * *

Hiiii! OCC-ness my gash! :P

1. Melona is a super delish Melon flavored popsicles! Its super super creamy and it doesn't melt immediately once exposed to heat. And its super yummy! :)

So that's that! READ & REVIEW please!

So I'm not trying to offend anyone here okay? so yeahh…

Thank you for all of those who had favorite, followed and put my story in their alert list. And sorry if I don't reply to your amazing reviews. But even though i dont reply to them doesn't mean taht I do't appreciate it actually I absolutely appreciate them! 3.

Bye for now readers!…. :P

PS. Sorry if it's a bit short.

Vera115

~Signing Off~


End file.
